Element of Ultimate Power
The Element of Ultimate Power is a Dark Element of Harmony and corrupts anyone that wears it. It is the result of Makuta's Mask of Ultimate Power and the Elements of Harmony clashing and mixing their powers together to create it. History Early Life Makuta fought the ponies and Autobots and the Element of Ultimate Power was created when the beams of the Elements of Harmony and the Mask of Ultimate Power clashed and mixed their powers to create it. The element was hidden by the Royal Pony Sisters, who hid it in a cave so that no pony would dare find or look for it. My Little Pony Transformers Bionicle: Rise of the Element of Ultimate Power Years later, Starscream became aware of its existence and decided to find it and use it to make him the most powerful Decepticon in the galaxy. His plan was thwarted when the ponies, Autobots, and Toa used the Elements of Harmony to counter it's corrupting effects and the Element of Ultimate Power was launched into a lantern where no one would find it or be corrupted. My Little Pony Transformers Bionicle: 13 Wishes The Element of Ultimate Power was later discovered by "Dark Grant", a shadow genie Transformer and brother of "GiGa", the genie Transformer of the lantern. With its power, he used it to manipulate the finders of the lantern into using their wishes for his own personal needs. However, when one of the finders, DeerDent, was influenced by Dark, GiGa used the Magic Mirror to free him from Dark's influence and once DeerDent was free, the mirror shattered into thirteen shards. DeerDent used his final wish to end the disaster and GiGa granted it, sucking himself, Dark and the Element of Ultimate Power back into the lantern. Many years later, when the lantern was discovered by the Principals of CHS, they hid it in the storage room of the school. Not long after, Sideswipe found the lantern and GiGa was brought along with Dark and the Element of Ultimate Power in the process. GiGa told Sideswipe that the Element of Ultimate Power was near and that there was a dark side to the wishes because of it. The shadow Transformer used the Element of Ultimate Power to manipulate Sideswipe to use the wishes he had to become the Autobots' new leader. Sideswipe was too focused on his new role to spend time with any of his comrades. The Element of Ultimate Power was then Appearance The Element of Ultimate Power has a different appearance than the Elements of Harmony. It has black bat wings, two dark purple flaps, three black spikes, and a purple eye in its center. Powers and Abilities *It has the ability to corrupt anyone that wears it. * * * * * Trivia *It is indestructible. *Unlike the Elements of Harmony, where all six need to be together in order to be activated, the Element of Ultimate Power only needs itself to be activated. * * * * * Category:Magical objects